This Kiss
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: They thought it was impossible...they thought wrong. And I suck at summaries, it's best if you just read the story... SpongeBob/Sandy ONESHOT! My first fanfic!


**This Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SpongeBob Squarepants

**Pairings: **SpongeBob/Sandy

**Warnings:** Er...fluff?

**~OoO~**

The warm summer sun shone upon the Treedome during one late afternoon. Inside the dome, were SpongeBob and Sandy, both laying side by side on the smooth green grass while looking up at the clear blue sky. It was just an ordinary, peaceful day for both of them. No worries, no troubles. Just two close friends, enjoying each other's company.

Tilting his head a bit, SpongeBob looked at Sandy, observing her steadily. Her dark brown eyes were tilted up at the sky and a soft smile was curved in her lips. It was as if she was in her own world, imagining while gazing up at the sky with her eyes opened crystal clear and her expression on her face was in a peaceful, relaxing way.

Turning his attention back to the sky again, the sponge asked, without thinking, "How long have we been together?" The question made the female squirrel turned her head at the sponge, her relaxing expression replaced with a confusing, questioning one. "Whatcha mean, lil' buddy?" she asked, getting up in a sitting position. The sponge felt his cheeks heating up, turning his face away.

Why was he blushing? He just asked a simple question to the squirrel and yet he's feeling like a boy asking a girl on a date! Sighing, he turned back to Sandy and started over.

"W-what I mean is...well, how long have we been...friends?" He asked, managing to squeak the last part out.

Sandy gave him a short smile and said, "Well...it has been a few years. Heck, maybe a bit longer than a few. Why ya ask?" She scooted closer to the young sponge, much to his nervousness.

Years, she said. Was it really that long? He hadn't really noticed though. Hanging out and doing karate with the female squirrel kept him from noticing. And yet, over those years, he couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to the squirrel...what made her so attracting? Was it the soft brown fur, those eccentric gleaming brown-eyes, or was it the soft serene smile that made his heart skip a couple beats? Whichever it was, it didn't exactly matter. Perhaps having Sandy herself around was attracting...

He didn't noticed he was gazing at her or when Sandy started to look confused and waved her hand in front of SpongeBob's face frantically.

"Uh...buddy? Yoo-hoo! Ya still there, Sponge-"

_Plink!_

"...-bob? Uh, what are ya doin'?"

The said sponge had his lips pressed against the squirrel's face (with the glass helmet in the way), and his blue eyes closed. Sandy's eyes widened in shock. Why was he kissing him? They both were a different species! Her being an air-breathing creature and he...well, quite possibly a water-breather, despite him being a kitchen cleaning tool.

How was Sandy intended to kiss the other back? That damn helmet was in the way!

Hesitating a brief moment, she guided her hands up on the helmet, tugging it up, with the sponge's lips still on the glass. SpongeBob's eyes fluttered open and was about to ask where his helmet had disappeared to when he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

His heart nearly stops functioning, his body frozen like ice, throat stop cycling air, and his eyes almost wide as plates. The other, Sandy, one of his best friends, was kissing him back! Right back!

He gazed at Sandy's features once more. Her eyes were closed, as tint of pink was on her cheeks and her ears flattened down in a struggling way.

The kiss lasted for five seconds before Sandy pulled away, making the sponge nearly sigh in disappointment, but he held in his breath, realizing that his helmet wasn't on his head and if he even breathed out, he would be gasping for water again.

Then, as quick like lightning, his helmet was placed back on his face. He looked at Sandy; the same serene smile was her lips, making his heart beating like mad again.

"Think we waited long enough?" Sandy said, lying on the ground and motioned the sponge to join her.

SpongeBob complied and snuggled next to the squirrel, encircling his arms around her body.

He sighed happily. "Yes." he said, "I think we have."

**END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yep, I know I suck, but hey, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me..._

_Uh…review, please? *hides under pillows*_


End file.
